<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erinnerungen by blackcat_shoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856382">Erinnerungen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto'>blackcat_shoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Germany and Russia are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Polen ist gekommen, um über die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft nachzudenken. Was denkt er dabei?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erinnerungen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Warum bin ich überhaupt hier?", fragte sich Feliks Lukasiewicz, auch als Polen bekannt, als er vor dem Eingang von Auschwitz stand. Gekleidet war er in schwarze Kleidung, nämlich eine Hose, ein Hemd und einen Pullover, Stiefel, und seinen geliebten, roten Schal. Er war alleine gekommen, um in Ruhe über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken.</p><p> Es war kalt und still und der Wind blies Feliks durch die hellen Haare. Doch die Kälte des Wetters war nichts, verglichen mit dem Schauder, der Feliks überkam. Feliks hatte einen grimmigen Blick. So war er seit dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Dieser schreckliche Ort, in dem er eine Zeit lang verbracht hatte, erinnerte ihn immer an die Häftlinge, mit denen er arbeiten und für sein Überleben kämpfen musste. Der Ort, in dem Leute grundlos ermordet worden waren. Er musste sich ständig an die Gesichter dieser Menschen erinnern, an die Blicke der Hoffnungslosigkeit.</p><p>Eigentlich mochte er Stille, aber nicht dieses Mal. Feliks berührte seinen roten Schal, der um seinen Hals gewickelt war. Diesen Schal hatte ihm mal eine ältere Frau gegeben, als er in einem Ghetto war. Er erinnerte Feliks immer an die Güte dieser Frau. Deswegen war dieser Schal auch so wertvoll für ihn. Es war sein wertvollstes Kleidungsstück, das er besaß. Niemals würde er den Schal für etwas tauschen oder verkaufen. Feliks zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch und starrte auf seine Nummer, mit der in Auschwitz bekommen hatte. Diese Nummer erinnerte ihn noch mehr an die Konzentrationslager. Doch er hatte beschlossen, die Nummer trotzdem zu behalten. Auch wenn sie ihn ständig an Deutschland und die Faschisten erinnerte. Und Russland erinnerte ihn ständig an die Massaker von Katyn. Das verletzte Feliks, aber er war zu stolz, um das zu zeigen.</p><p> Feliks hatte ein Lieblingslied, nämlich "You can`take me" aus Spirit- Der wilde Mustang- auf Polnisch. Das Lied gab ihm Mut und Kraft, wenn er es anhörte. </p><p>Wenn Feliks sich an den Zweiten Weltkrieg erinnerte, kamen ihm häufig Russlands schreckliches Lächeln und Deutschlands kalter Blick in den Sinn. Ob er ihnen verzeihen würde, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht wird er vergeben, aber er wird niemals vergessen. Seine vielen, immer noch schmerzenden, tiefen Narben werden vermutlich nie heilen. Damals war Feliks zu naiv und egoistisch, doch das wird nicht wieder passieren. Aber etwas wusste er ganz genau. Alles hatte sich verändert! Rosa war nicht mehr seine Farbe! Er hasste diese Farbe! Er war ein Mann! Er würde an andere denken und nicht nur an sich selbst! Er hatte sich verändert! Er war stark, denn er war der Phönix unter den Ländern! Der Phönix aus der Asche! Der Phönix wird nie sterben!<br/>

Er musste weiter an die Zukunft denken und sich weiterbewegen! Feliks blickte noch einmal auf die Aufschrift "Arbeit macht frei" und ging nach Hause.</p><p>Warnung: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht.</p><p> A/N: Ich finde, dieses Lied passt am besten zu Polen.</p><p>Bitte lesen und prüfen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>